Not Always the Stoutest of Cats
by SquigglyDot
Summary: Bustopher Jones catches the resident cat burglars up to no good and Munkustrap finds himself coming to the defense of their defense Munkus/Tugger ?


Not Always the Stoutest of Cats

By: SquigglyDot

Munkus/Tugger

If you are to visualize- the cats are to look like they do in the show... more human looking

Disclaimer: All rights to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber- I own nothing

Not Always the Stoutest of Cats

Munkustrap leapt from the giant tire that he had been using as his stage, the kittens squealing at his actions, as he continued his story. Each move was flawless, his pitch perfect, and the audience of Jellicle's seemed to be enjoying the elaborate tale of a battle between two cats of ancient times. The storyteller punctuated several points with a high kick or a lock step, ever mindful to keep it thrilling for the older Jellicle's, but simple enough that the kittens could follow.

Etcetera playfully mimicked some of his moves from her seat beside Jemima and the others giggled at her until Electra swatted at the light-coated kitten for blocking her view.

There was a shriek somewhere beyond the Junkyard fence, which immediately had Munkustrap on high alert, even from his makeshift stage. Alonzo caught the Protector's eye and nodded, evidence that he would go check it out so that he would not be interrupted. So Munkustrap tried to shake off the tension with a graceful leap back and the story continued.

An indignant cry rose up over the silver tom's voice moments later and Alonzo was rushing back towards him, a look of annoyance on his face.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is getting told off by Bustopher Jones," the black and white Jellicle sighed. Munkustrap blinked in surprise- that was not exactly what he was expecting. But the angered voice was that of Bustopher Jones and it seemed like he had been holding back for a while because his harsh words were soon ringing out across the Junkyard.

The storyteller glanced at his audience, aware that he should go resolve the conflict, but most of the group had already headed off in that direction. He followed after them as they crowded against the fence, peering over to watch. Climbing over a few crates, and maneuvering between Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, Munkustrap caught his first view of the St. James's Street Cat.

The large, black cat stomped his foot to accentuate a point, a ratty old bag clutched in his hand, and his face turning red. Tugger stood tall before him, an expression of mock boredom on his golden face. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were huddled behind the lean figure, watching the sack that Bustopher Jones held intently, even with twin expressions of fear.

"-Because of toms like you! Kits these days have no respect for their elders. And it all started with you!" the usually proper cat roared, jabbing a chubby claw at the Tugger. "When I was young, we didn't cause trouble, but ever since you were born, you have been nothing but! Now we have to put up with these two prowlers and their despicable antics. And have you seen how the kittens swoon after you! It's immoral!"

Tugger snorted, ignoring the fact that some of the older bystanders nodded in approval, but when the harsh words were once more directed at the resident cat burglars, his eyes narrowed, and he reassuringly scratched the two behind their ears. Upon noticing the action, the St. James's Street Cat started in on the attention-craving cat anew.

In a flash, Etcetera leapt from the fence, rushing over to stand beside the object of her affection. She pouted and made faces at Bustopher Jones. Pouncival followed a moment later, taking up vigil on the Rum Tum Tugger's other side. Soon the rest of the kittens joined them, hissing at the inflated Jellicle as he continued on his verbal rampage. Tugger smirked, flaunting the fact that he had support. Even some of the others had to agree that Bustopher was going too far.

"What is wrong with all of you?" he erupted, swinging his arm and the bag of loot about to address them all. Another round claw was jabbed back towards the golden tom, "This has everything to do about how you were brought up! If that mother of yours-!" There was a collective gasp amongst the crowd and the look in Tugger's eyes had the other stop abruptly.

The Maine Coon was as tense as a coiled spring, his jaw set squarely. Without even looking, he stiffly stepped past his barricade of hissing kittens, a glint in the carefree cat's eyes that had Bustopher Jones stepping back uneasily.

"Let me tell you something," Tugger growled, his tone sending chills down the other's spine.

"Enough." Munkustrap jumped from the fence, landing beside the two of them. A hand went up, gently resting on the advancing cat's chest. In a split second the anger was gone from Tugger's eyes, replaced by a soft glance at the silver tabby before it was immediately covered with boredom. Bustopher Jones blinked in surprise. "Tug, don't say anything that you'll regret." The golden tom snorted.

"This whole thing was stupid anyway," he glowered, stepping around the two toms with a snarl. The kittens quickly followed after him, sticking up their noses as they passed by the "stoutest of cats."

"We're so sorry, Munkustrap!" Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer rushed forward, the latter taking hold of his arm. He looked at them softly.

"Its all right. Go back to the Junkyard and I'll talk to you two later," the Jellicle Protector said kindly, supplying gentle pats to both of their heads before sending them on their way.

As the crowd of Jellicle's dispersed from aboard the fence, mostly at Alonzo's coaxing, Munkustrap straightened to look at Bustopher Jones.

"I caught those two troublemakers thieving at one of my clubs," he started, his air of confidence long ago deflated. "When I confronted them about it, that… that rabble-rouser impeded…"

Munkustrap frowned.

"I realize that there are some rowdy kits under my watch but how you just handled that situation was all wrong," he said coolly. Bustopher Jones looked astounded. "Tugger is an excellent tom; he's a bit brash but a lot of the younger kits look up to him. How you just treated him was inappropriate- and everyone saw it. Next time you have a problem take it up with me or Old Deuteronomy." His words were clipped.

The St. James's Street Cat stood silent and ashamed, unable to stop the Jellicle Protector as he turned back towards the Junkyard. Waiting at the front gate, the golden-faced tom straightened as the other approached. Bustopher Jones watched in surprise as Tugger affectionately put their foreheads together. The silver tom smiled before gently nudging the other's arm. Tugger started to follow the storyteller, but stopped, and turned to glance back at the large cat.

He mustered up a smug smirk before rushing after the silver tom and jumping playfully on his back. Moments later the two were swarmed by young Jellicles and the incident with Bustopher Jones was soon forgotten.


End file.
